


赫海 MUTUAL-PINING 10題 01.偷拿對方的物品

by Moonlight0404



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight0404/pseuds/Moonlight0404





	赫海 MUTUAL-PINING 10題 01.偷拿對方的物品

現實向/SMUT/PRE-SLASH/OCC預警  


李東海按了密碼自顧自的進了李赫宰的房間  
‘혁아 혁아 나 왔엉(赫啊赫啊，我來啦～)’ 李東海到了客廳沒看到人就咚咚的跑進李赫宰房間，本來想要撲上去，卻發現床上沒有人

他繞了房子一圈，發現李赫宰並不在家  
李東海覺得有點生氣，李赫宰也沒說他今天要幹嘛，他以為他會在家，結果居然不在家？李赫宰真是太過份了，他想。

他決定要把他家弄的亂七八糟，以表自己的小情緒

首先他到了廚房，想說要廚具什麼的都拿出來，讓李赫宰收拾 於是他開了冰箱，看了一眼裡面的蔬菜跟肉，那是他買來放進李赫宰的冰箱的，有時候他會來做飯給李赫宰吃。他看了看日期，肉的日期只到今天，菜也有點發黃，於是他嘆了口氣，把肉跟蔬菜和雞蛋跟洋蔥拿出來，決定做親子丼。

說好的弄亂廚房呢？

‘아씨 나 진짜 바보다(啊西 我真是個笨蛋)’ 做完料理，並用保鮮膜蓋住裝著料理的碗，並習慣性收拾完廚房後，李東海想起了自己的初衷

他望向客廳，但發現客廳並沒有可以弄亂的地方，於是他進了房間  
床上的棉被就是睡醒之後被推開的痕跡，李東海躺了上去，發現自己壓著什麼東西，拿出來，是一件白色襯衫和一條黑色的領帶

他把襯衫拿到臉前聞了聞，是李赫宰的味道 雖然李赫宰不噴香水，可是從小開始他就一直覺得李赫宰身上有股自己很喜歡的味道，所以他很喜歡抱著李赫宰，只要抱著他就會覺得很安心

他聞著李赫宰的味道，就突然更想見他，李東海覺得他根本患有李赫宰皮膚飢渴症

他想昨天李赫宰一定是太累了所以連澡都沒洗，直接躺在床上睡了，白天又急著出門，脫了衣服後直接去洗澡，所以衣服才會在床上，不然李赫宰的潔癖怎麼可能容許自己把衣服扔在床上

所以這件衣服包覆著李赫宰的身體整整一天，上面都是李赫宰的氣味...他認知這件事情後，耳尖發紅

李東海把臉撲進那件衣服裡  
‘으음..체온 아직도 남은 것 같다..혁..(嗯啊..衣服上好像還有溫度..赫啊)’  
他伸出了舌頭舔上了李赫宰的衣服  
躺在李赫宰的床上，做著這麼變態的事情，他覺得非常的羞恥，他現在好想李赫宰，想抱著他，聽他喊自己的名字

想著想著，覺得身體發熱了起來,下身不受控制的挺立了起來  
‘응아...혁아(嗚嗯...赫啊)’ 李東海拉下了褲子，掏出了早已躁熱不已的肉棒，在離開褲子的瞬間，便頂上了李赫宰的棉被

他伸出舌頭舔咬著李赫宰的襯衫，想像李赫宰正在跟自己接吻，一手摩擦著自己的肉棒，一邊發出呻吟一邊喊著李赫宰的名字

‘혁아..(赫啊..)’ 他上下擼著肉棒，想像是李赫宰那比自己大的手掌以及自己羨慕的細長手指隨意的摸著自己，想著他用低沈好聽的聲音喊著自己的名字，身下的肉棒就彷彿快要噴發

...還差一點

他轉頭看見了李赫宰留在床頭櫃的護唇膏，那是李赫宰隨身攜帶的唇膏，或許是因為太著急出門而忘了帶  
他伸手拿過了唇膏，拔掉蓋子，把唇膏轉了出來，伸出了舌頭舔咬著唇膏，然後他含住了唇膏的外殼，想像著他現在吸咬的是李赫宰的肉棒並發出了嘖嘖的水聲，有了這樣的人之後，後穴突然收縮了一下

 

他的龜頭已經流出了液體，液體沿著肉棒流到了後穴，他一手握著肉棒，一手沿著後穴二隻手指插了進去  
‘으오..(嗯噢..)’

當李東海發現他喜歡李赫宰之後，他也上網找了很多影片看，當然從小看的是AV，看的是胸大的妹子，但第一次看GV的時候，他不自覺的看著的卻是插入方的腹肌  
明明自己也有腹肌，自己的臂肌也比李赫宰的厚實，可是他就喜歡被李赫宰抱在懷裡。他以為他看GV只有肉棒會興奮，但比起前方的刺激他的後穴反而有種更奇妙的感覺

只要是李赫宰，想怎麼樣對他都可以,而且李赫宰怕痛，他總是捨不得讓李赫宰痛

‘응아..(嗯啊)’ 他從後穴拔出了手指，把手指放入口中，把嘴裡的唇膏拿了出來，口水絲沿著唇膏流了下來  
李東海翻過了身，拿起了旁邊的領帶塞進了嘴裡，舌頭不斷的舔著領帶邊緣，胸部抵著李赫宰的枕頭，李東海抬高了臀部，熟練的把李赫宰的唇膏一口氣塞進後穴，他一手抵著床，一手上下擼著肉棒，一邊搖晃著屁股，讓龜頭摩擦著棉被抽插著，一邊想著李赫宰用著他最愛的低音，平日耳語的輕聲，在他耳邊說著李東嘿好騷好淫蕩李東嘿是我的，好想操死李東嘿

他覺得他應該在高潮之前離開李赫宰的床，但心裡的小惡魔又覺得射在李赫宰的床的話，李赫宰的床就會充滿著自己的氣味，好喜歡。

但現實是他根本無法控制自己的身體  
‘우아..응아..아아아..혁아..간다..응으아아아아 (嗚啊..嗯啊..啊啊啊..赫啊..要射了啊..嗯啊啊啊啊..)’  
一片白濁噴射在李赫宰的棉被上，李東海趴了下來

如果哪天李赫宰身上都是自己的味道不知道該有多好，他們不斷的接吻著，彼此身上都是對方的體液，然後李赫宰含著他的肉棒、或輕或重地舔舐... 然後他含著李赫宰的肉棒，李赫宰抓著他的頭髮用著那雙桃花眼看著他，輕聲的喊著 ‘동핵(東嘿)’

想著想著，他的肉棒又再度硬了起來  
‘...씨빨(靠)’

他想到底是要起來整理呢還是直接什麼也不做，等李赫宰回來，看他的反應！搞不好李赫宰看到自己這樣會撲上來跟他做他想像中的事情  
但也可能覺得他很噁心再也不跟他說話，他想著想著就覺得心酸，如果李赫宰再也不理他  
一想到這個可能性，他便起身，無視了挺立的肉棒以及含著唇膏的後穴，李東海脫掉了內褲、褲子跟衣服，把自己的衣褲跟李赫宰的棉被拿著到了洗衣間丟到了洗衣機裡，他順便把李赫宰洗衣籃裡的衣服也洗了

在洗衣服的過程中，李東海洗了澡，並到李赫宰的衣服房裡面拿了一整套的衣服穿，最後曬了棉被和自己的衣褲(其實原本主人是李赫宰)及洗衣籃的衣服

最後李東海拿走了床上的襯衫跟領帶，以及依然含在後穴的唇膏，離開了李赫宰的家。

李赫宰回家之後，發現了桌上的親子丼，以為李東海在房間睡覺，進了房間之後發現沒有李東海自己的棉被也不見了，繞了一圈房子之後，發現李東海不在，但是棉被跟洗衣籃的衣服都在曬衣架上，然而他卻沒看見他今早脫下的襯衫

他決定打電話給李東海  
只是李東海一直沒有接電話，但他非常有耐心的一直撥打，最後電話終於被接通

‘여보세요(喂)’ 李赫宰說道  
‘음으...(恩恩..)’  
‘동핵아 오늘 우리 집에 왔어?(東嘿啊，今天來我們家了？)’  
‘응..아..갔어 왜..응(恩..啊..去了啊..怎麼了..恩)’  
‘아니 그냥 물어봐 너 지금 괜찮아 왜 계속 그렇게 말하고 있어? (沒有啊 怎麼問問 你現在沒事吧 為什麼一直那樣說話)’  
‘응..괜찮아.. 그냥..(恩..沒事啊..就那樣..)’  
‘동핵아 혹시 침대 위에 있는 옷이랑 넥타이 봤니(東嘿啊 你有看到床上的衣服跟領帶嗎)’  
‘봤..봤어..으으아..응..우리 집에..있어..아! (看..看到了...嗯啊..嗯..在..我們家..啊！)’

李赫宰被李東海掛了電話  
自己穿過的衣服在李東海家，剛剛李東海那個怎麼聽都是在這樣那樣的聲音，洗過的棉被，以及現在他手裡拿著的是剛剛在房間地板上撿起的，不屬於自己的內褲

所以李東海今天自己一個人，在他的床上摩擦著自己的肉棒然後射濕了他的棉被，然後剛剛邊擼著肉棒邊跟自己說話，最後還高潮的射了..！  
‘씨발(靠)’  
一想到李東海剛剛在電話裡的呻吟聲，他的肉棒就硬的發疼  
'아씨 이동핵 진짜... (靠 李東嘿真的...)' 李赫宰拉下了褲子，掏出了肉棒，放進了李東海的內褲，想像李東海高潮後那雙帶著情慾的眼，跪在自己面前伸出舌頭舔咬著自己的肉棒，肉棒在李東海的口中抽插著，直到李東海用力吸著自己的前端，他的肉棒不斷的在晃動

'동핵... 아하..다 먹어라(東嘿...啊哈..全部吞下去)'  
白濁的精液一陣一陣的射滿了李東海的內褲，肉棒依舊止不住的射著，精液就這麼沿著內褲邊緣往下滴，李赫宰就地躺了下來，他拿起內褲往自己又勃起的肉棒上，開始了第二輪的抽插...


End file.
